1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for coaxial cable and, more particularly, to a method and assembly for connecting a coaxial cable end to a threaded port so as to avoid unauthorized separation of the cable end from the port.
2. Background Art
Coaxial cable is used in cable television systems (CATV), subscription television systems (STV), and master antenna television systems (MATV). It is common to connect coaxial cable ends in these systems using threaded connectors at a splice or drop location. To avoid unauthorized separation of a coaxial cable end, as might permit diversion of a cable signal, tamper-resistant shielding assemblies have been devised and are commonly incorporated at such locations.
To deter such tampering at CATV connections, in places such as hotels, dormitories, public areas, or even in a subscriber's home, security shields have been installed over connectors at ports. While these shields are relatively inexpensive and reasonably effective in preventing tampering, they are often inconvenient and cumbersome to employ. The shields are commonly made as assemblies that are separate from the connectors and typically require that a customized security wrench be used to tighten the connector, within a component on the shield, onto a port.
A shield assembly that is inconvenient or difficult to install may be the cause of a number of problems. The requirement of a dedicated tool for installation introduces its own set of problems. An installer will typically have to controllably direct the tool into operative engagement with a threaded nut to effect assembly. This may be a difficult process, particularly when installations are carried out in cold conditions that may warrant the wearing of gloves that interfere with manipulation of the connector parts, tools, and shield assembly.
By imparting the assembly torque through a special tool, an installer may not get a proper feel for the applied torque. This may result in either overtightening or undertightening of connector parts. The former may necessitate a reconnection. If parts are destroyed during assembly and this condition is not detected, improper connections may result that may compromise signal transmission or, in a worst case, lead to a signal failure. Undertightening may likewise lead to a compromised signal transmission.
Failed installation has a number of economic consequences. Subscribers may equate an improper installation with inferior service that may prompt a change in providers. Alternatively, improper installations may necessitate return visits. If these problems occur in significant numbers, the economic impact could be significant, particularly given that installation margins are relatively small, given the competitive nature of the cable industry.
Most significantly, the effectiveness of any shielding structure depends upon the consistent use of the same by installers. In an effort to simplify or speed up installations, installers may choose to forego the use of a shield structure altogether. In the event an installer does not have on hand a specialized installation tool required for use in conjunction with the shielding structure, he/she may likewise effect installations without any shielding components. This leads to a vulnerable connection that may again have significant economic consequences should services be pirated at such locations.
The industry continues to seek out designs of shielding structures that will be consistently used, reliably and consistently installed, and effective in terms of both facilitating the establishment of high quality connections and avoiding unauthorized separation of connectors at locations where signals might be unlawfully diverted.